Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2a+2(5a+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2a + {2(}\gray{5a+1}{)} $ $ -2a + {10a+2} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {-2a + 10a} + 2$ $ {8a} + 2$ The simplified expression is $8a+2$